Pilihan
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Ketika Juudai berada dalam situasi dua pilihan. Yang mana yang akan dipilihnya?
_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Noyuki Kageyama.**

 _ **Rate: M(Bahasa kasar).**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama.**_

 _ **Main Chara:**_ **Jaden** _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **Konflik batin, jangan tersinggung** _ **. Typo, AU, Fanon, maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, shonen-ai.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **WAHAHAHAHA! STRES SAYA JADIIN PERANTARA PERTENGKARAN KONYOL ANTAR MANTAN DAN PACAR** _ **ANIKI!**_ **ENYAHLAH RENCANA PERJODOHAN ATAU APALAH ITU YANG SEJENISNYA!**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Pilihan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Bajingan.**

" _Wah! Jadi ini yang namanya Juudai? Anak yang manis, ya." Seorang wanita saling mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan keras, ia terlihat berbinar-binar melihat sosok anak yang mengenakan jas resmi untuk pertemuan ini. Senyum palsu dipajang, tak akan ada yang tahu senyum menawan itu bukanlah kenyataan, melainkan imitasi yang sengaja dipamerkan._

" _Nama saya Juudai Yuuki, umur dua puluh tahun. Salam kenal, Madam Princeton." Anak itu membungkuk sejenak sebagai formalitas perkenalan. Tak ayal makin membuat Sang Nyonya makin berbinar-binar melihat calon menantu yang begitu sopan dan paham tata krama._

" _Oh, Madam Yuuki. Anakmu benar-benar cocok untuk disandingkan dengan putra kami. Tak akan sia-sia kita mengadakan acara perjodohan ini."_

 _Diliriknya sang ibu yang tertawa kecil, punggung tangan dilarikan ke depan mulut, menutupi bibirnya yang tengah mengeluarkan suara tawa. Oh, sungguh ia tak suka melihatnya. Kedua netra karamel mengerling, kali ini tepat ke depan. Di mana sosok pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya duduk tepat di hadapannya. Putra bungsu dari keluarga Princeton, Chazz Princeton—calon suaminya._

 _Di mana ia sekarang?_

 _Di restoran berbintang tiga. Meja telah dipesan beserta makanan mewah di atasnya, dua botol anggur tahun lama juga telah dipesan. Sengaja memakai pakaian resmi. Diharuskan menjaga tata krama, untunglah sudah dilatih jauh-jauh hari karena tuntutan keluarga dan dia memang sengaja mempelajarinya tuk menghina orang lain._

 _Untuk apa?_

 _Acara perjodohan._

 _Kegiatan yang sudah tidak asing, acara yang seringkali diadakan entah terpaksa atau memang sudah disetujui. Acara yang sungguh sangat brengsek sekali._

 _Siapa yang mau mengikuti acara semacam ini? Oke, mungkin ada beberapa di antaranya. Seperti dirinya. Tetapi tidak, ia tidak mengikutinya dengan senang hati, malah dengan setengah hati. Oh, ayolah, salahkan para orangtua yang suka menggunakan alasan membalas budi mereka yang telah mereka berikan meskipun tidak diminta. Alasan klasik, cara lain untuk memaksa anak-anak mereka. Jika tak patuh, dianggap durhaka._

" _Mereka baru pertama kali mengenal. Bagaimana jika kita berikan waktu untuk mereka agar bisa saling mengenal?"_

 _Usul yang bagus. Itu sangat bagus. Ia mengangguk setuju alih-alih mencoba menyembunyikan seringaian licik._

* * *

 **Bangsat.**

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Alis di kening diangkat salah satunya, sebelum mengerut mencoba memahami. Apa katanya tadi? Bisa diulang kembali? Barangkali telinganya salah mendengar, atau mungkin ada kotoran yang salah alamat masuk ke lubang telinganya. Haruskah ia memeriksanya ke dokter lain hari?_

 _Orang itu—Jesse Anderson, duduk di sebelahnya. Menggenggam jemarinya, erat sekali. Sedikit basah, mungkin berkeringat karena gugup. Jesse tersenyum ke arahnya, dengan pandangan menerawang yang terlihat aneh. Tidak tahu apa arti dari pandangan tersebut, ia hanya diam tak merespon._

" _Aku menyukaimu, Juudai. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"_

 _Heh—pernyataan cinta, eh?_

 _Konyol sekali. Menghubungi melalui media sosial. Mengajak bertemu karena ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Janjian bertemu di taman. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman. Saling bersebelahan. Lalu saling terdiam satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mencoba memecah keheningan._

 _Hingga Jesse melakukannya, melaksanakan niatnya, ia menyatakan perasaannya._

 _Konyol, eh?_

* * *

 **Persetan.**

Sekarang kakinya menjejak di tanah lapang, bandara. Ia baru saja melakukan penerbangan ke luar pulau. Ia melakukannya, ia telah melakukannya! Ia benar-benar lega sekarang.

Persetan dengan perjodohan. Persetan dengan pernyataan cinta. Ia ingin sendiri! Ia tak mau berhubungan dengan orang lain! Ia tak sudi menjalin hubungan benang merah! Persetan kelak ia disebut anak durhaka! Persetan nanti ada yang hatinya terluka! Persetan dengan semua itu!

Dia juga sama. Dia tak kalah menderita dengan mereka semua. Mungkin benar orangtuanya menanggung malu, mungkin benar orang yang menyatakan perasaannya sangat kecewa, lantas bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Apakah ia pernah bilang bahwa dirinya ingin memiliki pasangan hidup? Pernahkah ia mengungkapkannya barang sekali seumur hidup? Pernahkah ia terpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?

Tidak ada. Tidak pernah. Sekalipun tidak.

Ia dipaksa memilih. Siapa yang harus dipilihnya? Orang yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya? Ataukah orang yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya? Siapa yang harus ia terima?

Juudai Yuuki memilih opsi ketiga.

Ponselnya bergetar, meraungkan nada dering. Benda elektronik tersebut diambil dari saku, satu panggilan tengah menunggu untuk diangkat. Diperhatikannya dulu nama pemanggil. Ah, kawannya menelepon, kebetulan sekali ia baru saja sampai. Tepat waktu.

"Halo?"

 _/"Yo, bagaimana penerbanganmu? Berjalan lancar?"/_

"Sangat lancar. Bisa kau jemput aku?"

 _/"Dalam perjalanan, Juudai. Katakan di mana posisimu."/_

"Kutunggu di restoran _junk food_ , namanya _Obelisk Cafe_. Aku lapar sekali."

 _/"Hematlah, ingat kau harus bekerja di perusahaanku nanti."/_

"Tentu, Aster."

 _/"Tidak kusangka kau tidak memilih sama sekali. Bahkan kabur dari rumah sebelum orangtuamu sempat mengusirmu. Aku cemas sekali ketika mendengar bentakan kepala keluargamu."/_

"Peduli setan. Mereka sendiri yang salah. Aku tak mau disalahkan. Lagipula aku sudah memperingati, bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang baik."

 _/"Dasar bajingan. Kau ini brengsek sekali."/_

"Persetan. Ah, satu lagi."

 _/"Ada apa?"/_

"Mulai saat ini. Panggil aku Jaden ..."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
